Carry Me On
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day forty-three: Artie and Tina go on a date... Wheels


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle. Now entering the seventh through ninth weeks, here comes cycle 3 of my gleekathon! _

* * *

**"Carry Me On"  
Artie/Tina**

He wanted to just be able to kick himself after Tina had gotten that look on her face and rolled away. He was finally getting the chance to speak to her in a way that seemed to show she liked him too, and then… he'd panicked or… something. He couldn't stop himself as he was saying it, knowing it was a mistake.

He had to fix it, make it right again, as soon as possible. The longer he waited… at the same time, he didn't want them to be in a rush because of class… next lunch… that'd be it.

After he'd gotten his tray, he went along in the cafeteria, hoping to spot Tina, hoping she was alone.

When he saw her at last, he saw she was with Mercedes. He hesitated, looking to his hands, fingers drumming over his wheels, playing cat and mouse of whether or not to go.

Go…

As he approached the table, Mercedes saw him first, and she leaned in to tell Tina. She looked back and saw him. He gave a shy wave… she gave one back – hope. Tina looked back to Mercedes, gave a nod, and Mercedes picked up her tray, moved away without a word. Tina didn't say a thing either, but she moved the chair next to her out of the way.

Artie rolled up and put his tray down on the table, while Tina took a sip of juice. Neither of them spoke for a while.

"You know… I didn't think I'd be so good at getting my foot in my mouth," he nodded. That broke the tension immediately, made her chuckle. "It kind of happens, with you… I'm trying to do something, but…"

He wasn't looking at her straight on but he could tell she was smiling. He got the will to look back at her from that, allowing himself the gift of seeing that smile.

"Can we start back?" he asked her slowly. "Pretend I…"

"Please," she nodded, smiling still.

"I had an idea. I know you're supposed to stay in the chair just a few hours, but… If you'd be okay to stay in it a little longer… I'd like to take you around… If you want, I mean…" He'd felt bold and courageous, doing what he'd wanted to do… Now that it was in HER hands though, he had nothing to do of this courage.

"In the wheelchair?" she asked with a smirk and he nodded. She gave a nod. "Okay, I-I'm in." They were okay again… more than that, they had a date… He had half a mind to spin on his wheels with a shout of joy, much like Brittany had in rehearsals.

The rest of the lunch period had been spent discussing regular things – Glee Club, classes… They agreed to meet up after last bell. He'd ask Mr. Schuester if Tina could hang on to her wheelchair.

He didn't hesitate to accept and so as his class ended, Artie went to find Tina in front of school. She wheeled up with a great smile on her face. It stretched on to his as well.

"Where are we g-going?" she asked as she stopped next to him. He raised his chin, shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, c-come on, Artie! Not even a hint?" she asked, tugging on his wheel.

"It's for your own good," he spoke with a barely contained amusement, seeing her so giddy. "Try and keep up," he gave her a nod as he pulled her hand off his wheel and on to her own. As she grew confused, he only looked more conspiratorial.

"K-keep up?" she repeated. A moment later, Artie was as good as gone in one of those Road Runner-like clouds of smoke, as he raced off. "Wait!" Tina laughed, moving as best as she could to catch up with him.

Once they'd reunited, he explained that they'd need to return her chair to McKinley at the end of the night. Until then, however, they were free to do as they pleased.

He'd thought about it once or twice before, about where he might want to take Tina if he ever got to take her out. When it came down to it, he just really wanted them to have fun… it didn't take much for them to do that.

So after some consideration – and factoring they weren't up for long distance with Tina the chair novice – they headed to a nearby restaurant. There was a brief moment where they both had to observe the oddness and wonder that the two of them were having dinner together… and the looks the 'couple of wheelchair kids' were getting from around them.

After the dinner was over, they hung around outside, the better to digest before rolling around too much. Eventually though, they started back for the school.

The closer they got, he could see the mischief come up over her face.

"Oh, you want a rematch, is that…"

"Race you!" she cried as she sped off in a trail of laughter. Artie watched her a moment… let her enjoy the moment… then he raced after her.

THE END


End file.
